


Malec & Cheese

by Books4coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, macaroni and cheese, mechanic!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4coffee/pseuds/Books4coffee
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been dating for three months when Magnus discovers Alec doesn't care for Macaroni and cheese. Magnus decides that he is just going to have to change Alec's mind.





	Malec & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> So about a year ago, I promised a little birdy that I would one day work Malec & Cheese into a fic. For whatever reason's it never happened so here is a one-shot of Malec & Cheese.

“Honestly I’m not a big fan of macaroni and cheese,” Alec said across the table from his boyfriend as Magnus gawked back at him.

“Excuse me?” Magnus said blinking his eyes several times without taking his eyes off Alexander. “I must have misheard you because my extremely handsome boyfriend couldn’t have just said that you don’t like macaroni and cheese. I refuse to accept that.”

“I’m sorry?” Alec gave him a questioning look not totally sure if he was in trouble here or not. “I’ve never liked it. My mom made it all the time when I was little, and it was just meh—I guess it just tastes so _fake._ ”

“That’s your problem right there,” Magnus teased running a hand through the side of Alec’s hair. “You’ve had that fake shit that comes in the box. No real macaroni should be made in the kitchen with love and fresh ingredients. Trust me, if you had my macaroni, you would love it.”

“Well, I am always up for trying new things,” Alec smirked over at Magnus.

His hair spiked tall and just a hint of makeup that brought out his wonderful features. Alec knew that he was hopelessly falling in love with this man and yet he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Nor did he have any intention of trying to stop it. Falling in love with Magnus had honestly been the easiest and most simple thing in his life. The first time Alec met Magnus he sat on a bar stool at his favorite spot just down the street from his apartment. There was a game on, but he hadn’t even looked at the screen once in the thirty minutes since he walked into the bar.

Alec finally decided to gather up his wallet and pay his tab and step out into the pouring rain when Alec saw what had to be the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on in his twenty-five years of existence walked into the bar with a trench coat covering his head in hopes of staying dry though it really didn’t seem to be doing the man any good at all. He was drenched through and through and Alec took note as his eyes roamed over Magnus’s body how his clothes clung to every muscle of Magnus’s body.

Alec would have given him a week smile and been out the door never to see the handsome stranger again except for the fact that Magnus gave him a flirtatious smile that sired something in Alec and then gave a small whisper, “Well, who are you.”

If anyone asked Alec when he got to work the next morning, why arrived to work the next morning two minutes late he would not admit that it was due to the fact that he spent two and half hours at a bar talking to a complete stranger all while not having but one beer. He was fascinated by the man and at the end of the night before they parted way’s Magnus grabbed his hand and brushed his lips along Alec’s knuckles.

“I hope to see you again very soon,” Magnus had whispered.

Alec called him the very next day when he got home from work and they met up at a restaurant on Magnus’s side of town. Every date went like this for the next three months and his sister Izzy even teased Alec saying that they must have gone to every restaurant in New York. Alec couldn’t help it thought even though to any onlooker it might seem like their relationship was boring or mundane for Alec it was anything but. He didn’t know what it was. If he went out to restaurants every night with even Underhill one of his oldest friends, it would get tedious after a while. Yet every night spent talking and getting to know Magnus there was something extraordinary about it.

“Well,” Magnus said quietly pulling Alec’s attention back to Magnus’s full lips. The lips he loved Kissing. “Why don’t you come over tomorrow evening and I will make us something special and I will most certainly show you the art that is macaroni and cheese.”

“That sound’s great,” Alec said taking a gulp.

*******

“Alec,” Izzy said walking into his office. “Mrs. Fairchild brought her car back in. She said she thinks might be the muffler again.”

“Yeah,” Alec replied sharply. “I’ll be out there in just a sec.”

“What are you even doing in here?” Izzy asked

“Trying to be a boss that ignores the fact that he owns a small business and has employees that will do all the work for him.”

“Very funny,” Izzy chuckled. “Now spill. What’s going on with you. You’ve been off all day.”

“It’s nothing really. It’s just that—well Magnus invited me over for dinner tonight and I’m overthinking it. I don’t know if he invited me over because he genuinely wants to have dinner alone with me or if he wants to take things to the next level.”

“Wait—are you and Magnus,” Izzy trails of lowering her voice. “Are you thinking about having _sex?”_

“Please don’t announce my sex life in front of the entire shop Izzy—and I don’t know maybe. We haven’t even talked about it. I don’t even know if he has anything for protection—and should I stop by and bring something. I mean just in case.”

“Well,” Izzy says softly. “The most important things is if both of you are ready. Secondly, it won’t hurt to bring something just in case things do get heated. It’s just as much his responsibility to have adequate protection as it is yours.”

“I think I’m ready,” Alec said quietly.

The next few hours of work flew by. Alec dealt with Mrs. Fairchild and her muffler and even gave a high-five to Clary, Mrs. Fairchild’s only daughter who just turned nine a few weeks ago if Alec wasn’t mistaken. Mr. Garraway came in to get his oil changed and have his tires rotated. Mrs. Herondale seemed to be having some issues with her battery and Alec quickly replaced the battery and had her out the door. All in all, it was a relatively smooth day and before Alec knew it the clock read four o’clock and that meant they could close the shop up.

It didn’t take Alec long to get home most days after work. In fact, his house was only a few blocks from Lightwood motors. Today however was completely different. Today he decided to stop by the small convince store that he passed every day on his way to work. He knew the owner well enough from grabbing a pack of cigarettes every so often or a six pack to bring home after a long week. Today however he made his way down to the women’s health isle. Past the tampons and the pregnancy test, there were several boxes of condoms.

Alec looked at each box of condoms and he had no idea which ones to buy. First, there were the ones that were as the box advertised ribbed. Alec had no early idea what that meant. Then there was one’s with fancy colors and perhaps Magnus might be into that Alec didn’t understand the necessity for pink or green condoms. Then there was the problem of size

There were so many different sizes there was the mega-sized and the ones labeled XL. Alec couldn’t make the claim that he was eleven or twelve inches as he knew some men to boast about. He didn’t really know what the average was, but he thought that when the time came, he would be able to fully satisfy his partner. Out of sheer frustration over all the options, Alec gave up and went for the colorful condom’s if nothing Magnus should get a kick out of it. He also picked out a lube that he thought Magnus would like. The box was blue and purple Magnus loved those colors and wore them often.

Once Alec got home, he took a quick shower and threw his clothes into the wash. He changed into a nice pink shirt that he felt brought out the color in his cheeks and for the next thirty minutes, he paced across the floor in his apartment amazed by the fact that he didn’t actually wear a hole though. He looked down at his watch. Finally. There were less than thirty minutes until Magnus asked him to show up at his apartment. Still, if he left right now, he would be ten minutes early. So, without another thought, he walked out the front door and locked the door and made his way down the street hoping that tonight didn’t end up a complete disaster.

******

The past few months with Alexander had been an absolute delight. It was purely by chance that Magnus even ran into Alec that night Ragnor agreed to meet up for dinner at one of Magnus’s favorite spots in the city. Magnus waited for half an hour when he got a call from Ragnor that he wouldn’t be able to make it as he was knee deep in paperwork for a transfer student who had arrived earlier that day.

So Magnus paid and walked out the door and down the street when all of a sudden it started pouring down buckets of rain. So Magnus did the only thing a sensible man would do. He took his trench coat and tried to protect his perfectly styled hair. After a few blocks, he gave it up and decided to stop at one of the bars on the street corner and try and wait out the rain. Just as he stepped over the threshold, he spotted the most beautiful hazel eyes and dark hair. He did love dark hair.

If someone asked Magnus what they talked about that night, he couldn’t tell you a thing. Not because he had gotten drunk and forgotten or even because talking to Alexander was uneventful. It was the exact opposite infect. Magnus hung on every word that came from Alec’s mouth. The entire night he couldn’t help his eyes wandering over the luscious curves of Alec’s perfect lips. Just before he parted, he wanted to lean in and kiss the extremely handsome man but inclined to kiss his hand instead.

Then they had their first date and it became their thing. To go out to dinner and spend way too many hours curled together in a booth behind a menu laughing and talking with one another. Magnus was falling for Alec quick and that thought alone almost terrified Magnus. However, when Magnus learned that Alec wasn’t fond of macaroni and cheese Magnus knew that he needed to rectify that situation very quickly. So tonight, he was making Ragnor’s legendary meatloaf and mac & cheese and Alec was going to love it.

The most difficult part was all the ingredients that were required for the meatloaf. Since that took longer, he got everything cut up mixed together and placed into the oven. He only just placed all the ingredients on the counter when there was a gentle knock on the door. Tearing himself away from the task at hand Magnus made his way over to the door and opened it pleased to see Alec standing outside his door.

“Alexander you’re here!” Magnus exclaimed warmly.

“Oh, am I early? I can leave and come back if you want me to?” Alec said a bit nervously. It was so fucking adorable.

“Nonsense, you are just in time,” Magnus said gently pulling on Alec’s arm tugging him inside and closing the door behind him.

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair at the tip of his ear as he whispered, “Hello boyfriend.”

“Hey,” Alec whispered back and for a moment the world around them was lost as their lips touched and the only think about was the person they held in their arms.

“Anyway,” Magnus chuckled when Alec pulled away. “Like I said you're just in time. I just started the macaroni. I only just got the ingredients out. So, you can watch how the magic happens.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alec said following Magnus into the kitchen.

Magnus could feel Alec’s eye on him at all times. If it had been any other time or anyone else Magnus might have felt slightly uncomfortable. However, there was something so intense about Alec watching him move around the kitchen as he worked on dinner. He almost reveled in the feeling of having Alec’s eyes on him. The noodles were cooked enough to go into the oven and the roux was the perfect blend of cheese and butter.

“Try this,” Magnus requested softly.

Without any protest, Alec stood up and walked around the counter over where Magnus was holding out a ladle of cheese sauce. Alec took the small wooden spoon into his mouth and at that very moment Magnus thought of something else between Alec’s lips and Magnus couldn’t help but be affected by that lone thought.

“Wow,” Alec smiled down at Magnus. “That is really good.”

“See I told you,” Magnus smirked. “Mr. I don’t like macaroni. All I have to do now is cover the pasta with this sauce top it with breadcrumbs and other spices and then we wait for a bit.”

“Well, if that is what I have to look forward to I can’t wait,” Alec said cheerfully.

“Oh, just you wait,” Magnus replied wiggling his eyebrows at Alec. “The evening is just getting started.”

Magnus finished the last few steps and put the macaroni into the oven to finish cooking and turned to Alec. His eyes instinctively going to Alec’s mouth Magnus was totally unprepared for what he would see in the corner of Alec’s mouth. It was just a small drop of cheese sauce, but it took everything in Magnus not to walk over to Alec and clean the side of Alec’s mouth with his own tongue.

So instead Magnus did something much tamer. He walked over to Alec and swiped his thumb against the side of Alec’s mouth. “You missed a spot,” Magnus whispered holding out his thumb a few inches from Alec’s mouth.

Then Alec did something completely unexpected. Alec took Magnus’s hand in his own and wrapped his lips around Magnus’s thumb sucking lightly while also causing his cock to twitch in his jeans.

******

Suddenly Alec was no longer interested in eating dinner. He would have been completely content to taste every inch of Magnus. To kiss his way down Magnus’s jaw and chin and feel underneath the snug fitting purple dress shirt he wore. Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of Magnus, not even for a minute. Not even while they talked throughout dinner, and it was agonizingly painful. Then they were done with their meal and Alec insisted on helping Magnus clean up still very much affected by the way Magnus was making him feel.

They had all the food put away and all the dishes’ put away when Alec noticed that the pan Magnus made the sauce in sat at the back of the stove and that there with just a little bit left in it. Alec suddenly got a very wicked idea, but he knew that he couldn’t pull this off without Magnus thinking he was a total creep.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec asked softly. “What do you want to do with the sauce. Do you want to keep it? Or do you have other plans for it?”

“Is there now,” Magnus asked quietly humming to himself. “Would you like some more?”

“Sure,” Alec replied softly. Taking a large gulp not able to keep his composure whatsoever.

Magnus slightly dipped his finger into the what must now be room temperature liquid and pressed his finger against Alec’s lip. Alec opened his mouth slightly and allowed Magnus’s finger to pass past his lips and sucked on his finger slightly. Magnus then removed his finger and dipped it back into the sauce.

“You know,” Magnus whispered his voice low and sexy. “I’m not sure this sauce is quite as good as I remember it to be. I think I need to taste it again. What do you think?”

“Well a second opinion never hurt anyone,” Alec gulped.

Magnus then took his finger and slid it across Alec’s jaw and quickly replaced his finger with his tongue. Running his tongue down from just below his hairline to the very tip of Alec’s jaw. Alec couldn’t help the low moan that escaped Alec’s lips or the way his hips thrust forward into Magnus’s.

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed with glee. “I thought you might enjoy that.”

Magnus then proceeded to torture Alec deliciously by slowly covering Alec with cheese sauce and quickly licking it up off Alec. He started with Alec’s neck and moved down to his color bone and then to his chest. He was loving every minute of having Magnus’s mouth on him, but he wanted more. Then Magnus gave him a wicked smirk as he ran his hands up and down Alec’s chest.

“I only have a little sauce left Alexander,” Magnus said resting his hand on the buckle of Alec’s pants. “Do you think I need another taste,”

“Fuck, Magnus yes,” Alec almost growled as Magnus began unbuckling his belt and pulling down Alec’s pants.

Alec was already hard as a rock when Magnus pulled Alec’s pants. When he started spreading the remaining cheese sauce all over hid dick Alec thought he was going to lose it. Then Magnus ran his tongue up the length of his dick and the only thing Alec could think about was this. How good it felt to be in this man’s arms. this man who he loved unconditionally. Before long Alec could feel his balls tightening and knew it wouldn’t take much.

“Magnus I’m going to come,” Alec moaned out.

“Yes babe,” Magnus breathed out. “Give me some of that Malec and cheese,” and with those eight words, Alec came into Magnus’s mouth.

The rest of their night was spent in Magnus’s bedroom the half-clean kitchen completely forgotten about. The rest of their night was spent loving one another despite the soft chuckle that Magnus let out when he saw the condoms and lube Alec had brought and the story of Alec not being completely sure what to buy.

Over the next few years they would fall deeper in love and learn even more about one another but they would always remember their first night of _Malec and cheese._


End file.
